The disclosures herein relate in general to information handling systems, and in particular to communicating information in an information handling system.
In an information handling system, a high availability (“HA”) solution attempts to protect against a single point of failure (“SPOF”) that interferes with access to a software application and/or its data. Nevertheless, some HA solutions are potentially cumbersome (e.g., difficult to configure, test and diagnose) and/or relatively inefficient. For example, some HA solutions detect component failure in a relatively inefficient manner, and their recovery times are relatively long.